Jeff Hardy: The MatchMaker
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: Jeffrey Nero Hardy Tries to set up Matthew Moore Hardy up with Amy Christine Dumas Together. Please Review:)
1. Default Chapter

Jeff Hardy: The MatchMaker  
_____________________________________________________________________  
DisClaimer: I Do not Own Any of the Wwf Wrestlers Vince McMahon Does.  
I Just write these stories for fun not money and because I want to.  
  
This Story is set after Matt & Lita Kiss, and after the match they had against Stone Cold, Triple H and Stephanie.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Amy Woke early that morning because she could not sleep, so she went into the Kitchen to make some Breakfast.  
"Hi, Lita." Jeff stated with a grin on his face.  
"Hello Jeff." Amy replied.  
"Why don't you let me make breakfast?" Jeff asked.  
"Are you feeling ok from that stunner?" Jeff stated.  
"No, my neck is still sore." Amy replied.  
Twenty Five minutes later:  
  
Jeff was done making breakfast, & goes to wakes up Matt.   
"Matt, Come on I made breakfast for us." Jeff said.  
"Ok." Matt groaned getting out of bed.  
Matt slowly walked down the stairs, and went into the bathroom.  
He Then Sat down at the table with Amy & Jeff.  
"So, um Matt what do you want to do today?" Jeff asked Matt.  
"I don't know." Matt replied.  
"I know." Amy stated  
"What?" Matt & Jeff both asked.  
"Why don't we go to a Baseball game?" Amy asked.  
"Sure, why not." Jeff replied.  
"I'm driving." Matt said.  
They then got dressed and were ready.  
Matt got into his 1968 Roadrunner, and started it pulled out of the driveway.  
Forty five minutes later:  
  
Matt Pulls up in a parking lot to go see the Florida Marlins play against the New York Mets.  
  
Four Hours Later:  
  
The Game is over and the Marlins won.  
"That was a good game." Jeff said.  
"What do you say we stop and get some food?" Amy stated.  
"Oh yeah." Matt replied.  
  
Twenty five minutes later they pull into Burger Kings parking lot and went inside.  
Jeff was waiting in line while Matt & Amy picked out a table.  
Jeff then heard screaming, he then looked behind him to see all these girls running toward him.  
*Oh No Here it comes prepare for it* Jeff thought to himself.  
All the sudden all the girls were around him pushing & shoving to get his autograph.  
He then did one person at a time, he was finally done.  
Now he ordered there food and sat down at the table.  
"What took you so long?" Matt asked.  
Jeff then points at a table with all these girl sitting there.  
"Mobbed." Jeff responded.  
"Oh, poor baby." Amy said in a joking voice.  
"Very funny." Jeff stated with a frown on his face.  
He threw Lita's food at her, she almost did not catch it.  
Matt burst out laughing.  
"Stop it." Amy said.  
"I can't help it." Matt said laughing.  
  
Thirty minutes later:  
  
They finished eating and went back home.  
Matt opened the door and went in and flopped himself on the couch.  
Amy grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv.   
"NO! Get the remote from her!" Jeff yelled.  
"BIG PILE!" Matt yelled.  
Next thing Amy knew she was on the floor, the remote was not in her hand anymore.  
She looked up at the couch to see Matt with the remote flipping channels.  
Amy then got up and sat down in the reclining chair.  
Jeff looked over at her, then looked back at the TV.   
Later on that night:  
  
It was time for Them to go bed.  
They all said goodnight to each other then fell asleep.  
  
Early next morning:  
  
Matt was the first one up, and ordered pizza for them.  
Twenty five minutes later:  
  
Amy & Jeff got out of bed and walked down the stairs.  
As soon as they were in the living room there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Matt said.  
He then answered the door , and took the pizzas and paid the men.  
"Let's eat!" Matt yelled.  
They all sat down at the table, and each got two pieces of pizza.  
Later on that night:  
  
It was Raw Is War, and the Hardyz were fighting Edge & Christian for the tag team titles.  
The Hardyz music played and they came out with Amy and ran down the ramp, and slid into the ring, and got on the top rope and did the guns.  
Then Edge & Christians music played and they got into the ring.  
It was Matt starting off against Edge.  
Matt did a drop-kick on Edge.  
Then climbed the top rope and did his leg drop on to Edge.  
He then tagged in Jeff, Edge then tagged in Christian.  
Jeff did the flying head scissors on to Christian, then did the twist of fate.  
He then climbed up top and did the Swanton Bomb.  
Then went for the pin.  
1...2...3  
"And the winner of this match, and new world wrestling federation tag team champions The Hardy Boyz." The Ring announcer said   
They then walked up the ramp and into the back.  
They then went home to celebrate there victory.  
They went the house and Jeff grabbed some glasses and poured them all some Shasta Fruit Punch, Jeff also gave them all a pack of skittles.  
They then went to bed cause they were very tired.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Matt, Jeff and Amy had autograph singing to do.  
So they ate breakfast and then they left for the signing.  
  
Forty five minutes later:  
  
They were Five minutes Late.  
They went in the back way so neither of them would get mobbed.  
They then sat down.  
Matt had a whole bunch girls waiting to get his autograph.  
So did Jeff and Amy had a lot of Guys waiting in line for hers.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
Please Review:)  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Two hours later:  
  
They were done signing autographs.  
"Who wants to drive home?" Matt asked.  
"I do." Jeff replied with a grin on his face.  
Matt then tossed Jeff the keys to his 1968 roadrunner.  
They then left the building and got into the car.  
Jeff started the car and pulled out of the parkinglot.  
Jeff then put the pedal to the metal.  
Matt grabbed his arm.  
"Slow down!" Matt yelled.  
Jeff then slowed down.   
"Thank you." Matt stated.  
"Whatever." Jeff replied.  
Amy was in back of the car giggling.  
Matt turned around and glared at her.  
"Do you want to be walking home." Matt said.  
Amy then shut up.  
"Calm down Matt." Jeff replied.  
"Fine, Sorry Amy." Matt stated.  
"It's ok." Amy responded.  
Forty five minutes later:  
  
Jeff pulls into there driveway.  
Matt runs up to the door and unlocks it, and then goes.  
So did Jeff & Amy.  
"Let's have some lunch." Matt stated with a smile on his face.  
"I'm calling Papa Johns." Amy said.  
"Oh, man." Jeff said.  
Amy then picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Thirty five minutes later:  
  
The pizza man arrives and Amy pays the man.  
She then takes the pizzas.  
Amy then handed both of them 2 pieces of pizza.  
Amy grabbed the remote and hopped in the recliner chair.  
Matt & Jeff got and started to come over.  
"Now, be a good girl and hand over the remote, and nobody get's hurt." Matt said.  
Amy then pushed them away with her feet.  
Jeff sneaked up from behind and took it from her.  
"I got it now." Jeff stated with a smile.  
Matt & Jeff sat back down on the couch.  
Jeff started flipping channels.  
Amy just dug into her pizza.  
Later on that night:  
It was time for them to go to bed, because tomorrow on Smackdown they would have to defend there tag titles against, Stevie Richards & and Goodfather.   
The Hardyz theme played and they came out with Amy, and did the guns.  
They then slid into the ring and got on the top rope and did the guns.  
After the Hardyz theme was done RTC comes out and get's into the ring.  
Stevie was in the ring fighting Jeff.  
Jeff did the flying head scissors on Stevie and got on the top rope and did the Swanton-Bomb.  
He then pined him, Goodfather came in the ring to break the pin up, but Matt came in to stop him.  
Matt did a drop-kick to Goodfather.  
1...2...3  
"And the winner of this match, and still Tag Team Champions the Hardy Boyz." The ring announcer said.  
The Hardyz then slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp.  
Smackdown was over and they were getting ready to go home.  
Matt got into his Roadrunner and started it up.  
Matt pulled out of the parking garage.  
Forty five minutes later:  
  
Matt pulled into the driveway, and unlocked the door and went in the house.  
Followed by Amy & Jeff.  
They all brushed there teeth and went to bed.  
Amy was the first one up the next morning.  
Matt & Jeff were not awake, so Amy took the remote and turned on the TV.  
*Now I can get the remote, and none of them are awake* Amy thought.  
She started flipping channels and stopped on Cartoon Network.  
Amy was happy Matt & Jeff were asleep cause she could have the remote while they were asleep.  
She was watching Johnny Bravo.  
She figured she would start on making breakfast for them.  
*Maybe they wont wake up till Dexter's Laboratory is over.  
Then she would turn the Tv off to make it look like she never had the remote.  
She laughed at the thought, but it did not bother her a bit.  
All the shows were over and she turned off the TV.  
As soon as she did Matt & Jeff came out and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch Scooby Doo.  
Amy was in the kitchen getting the food on the plates, and giggled while she was getting all the stuff together.  
She then gave them there food and they started eating.  
Twenty five minutes later:  
  
They were done eating.  
Jeff was getting ready to feed Liger his dog.  
He then got in his dog clothes and went out to feed him.  
In about Fifteen minutes he came back in.  
"I gave him new water & food." Jeff said.  
"Ok." Matt replied.  
Amy just nodded her head yes.  
Jeff stared at her for awhile.  
Amy then waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Hello, Earth to Jeff." Amy said.  
Jeff then shook his head.  
"What?" Jeff said.  
"I think you were in space or something." Amy replied.  
"No I wasn't." Jeff responded.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
Please Review:)  
_____________________________________________________________________  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Matt & Jeff were up early that next morning.  
A few minutes later Amy came over to see them.  
Jeff then sat down on one of there chairs.  
Amy knocked on the door, and Matt answered it.  
"Hi, Come on in." Matt said.  
Amy walked in and sat down next to Matt.  
Matt was going for the remote and so was Amy.  
There hands touched, Matt & Amy quickly looked at each other.  
"You Have it." Matt said.  
"No, you." Amy responded.  
"I insist." Matt stated.  
"Oh, alright." Amy said picking up the remote and turning on the TV.  
*Hey wait a minute* Jeff thought.  
*I know, I will try and set them by making them go to the same place, same time.  
  
Later on that night:  
  
Amy was at her house.  
And Matt was just sitting on the couch, thinking about what happened early that morning.  
Jeff picked up his cell-phone and called there home number.  
Matt picked up.  
"Hello?" Matt asked.  
"Hey Matt this is me Amy, I need you to come meet me at Arbys." Jeff told Matt.  
Jeff then called Amy's phone number.  
Amy picked up.  
"Hello?" Amy said.  
"Hey Amy this is me Matt, I need you to come meet me at Arby's." Jeff told Amy.  
*My work here is done.* Jeff thought.  
Jeff then came out into the living room.  
"Jeff, I gotta go Amy wants me to meet her at Arby's." Matt said.  
"Ok, you go I will be ok here by myself," Jeff replied.  
Matt then was out the door, he opened up his car door and started it and drove off.  
Amy was on her way too.  
Twenty five minutes later:  
  
Amy walks in Arby's and picked a table and sat down.  
Five minutes later:  
  
Matt came in and saw Amy and came over and sat down.  
"Ok, I am here what did you call me about?" Matt asked.  
"What do you mean, you called me," Amy responded.  
"Well then if you did not call me who did," Matt said.  
"What if it was Jeff?" Amy stated.  
"No, he would never do that," Matt stated with a smile.  
Matt & Amy then started talking and ordered some food.  
Two hours later:  
  
"I better be going." Amy said.  
"I'll walk you to your car?" Matt replied.  
"My car is right there I don't need you to walk me." Amy said.  
"But I want to." Matt responded.  
"Alright." Amy stated with a grin.  
Matt held the door open for her.  
"Thank you," Amy said.  
*Dang it while am I thinking that she looks so pretty, I never felt this way before* Matt thought.  
"Well here is my car," Amy said looking up at Matt.  
"So see yeah around," Matt asked.  
"Yeah," Amy replied.  
Amy then went to get in her car but was stopped by Matt who turned her around.  
He then slowly started to kiss her on the lips, Amy was shocked at first.  
She then deepened the kiss.  
They pulled away not saying a word.  
"Bye," Matt said.  
"See yeah," Amy responded.  
She then got in her car and drove off.  
So did Matt.  
Matt pulled up in the driveway and went into the house.  
"So, Matt how did it go." Jeff asked.  
"It went ok." Matt replied.  
"That's all your gonna tell me?" Jeff asked.  
"Yep." Matt responded.  
Matt & Jeff went to bed early that night.  
Matt could not get the kiss out of his head.  
Neither could Amy.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
End Of Chapter Three  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
_____________________________________________________________________  
That next morning Matt just had to go Amy's house he could not get her out of his mind.  
He sneaked out of the house trying not to wake up Jeff.  
He got into his car and drove off.  
Thirty Five minutes later:  
  
Matt pulls into Amy's driveway and gets out of his car.  
He slowly walks up to the door.  
He eventually gets the courage to knock on the door.  
Amy answers the door.  
"Hi, Matt." Amy said.  
"Hello." Matt replied.  
"Come on in." Amy stated.  
"Thanks." Matt responded.  
"Sit down I will get us something to drink." Amy said.  
She then walked into the kitchen and started getting there drinks.  
*Why is he here? Is he here so he can kiss me again?* Amy thought.  
*I should not be here* Matt thought.  
Amy then came back out with the drinks.  
Matt went to grab his and there hand touched.  
They quickly moved there hands.  
She sat down Matt's cup.  
Matt picked it up and took a drink.  
Amy took a drink of her drink.  
"Listen, Amy we need to talk about last night." Matt said.  
"I know we do." Amy replied.  
*Dang she looks so gorgeous right now* Matt thought.  
He could not resist, he slowly leaned in to kiss her.  
Amy sat down her drink.  
Amy started to lean in to.  
Matt started kissing & Amy is kissing him back.  
A few minutes later they pulled away.  
Matt then touched his lips.  
So did Amy.  
"So, Amy I think we need to talk about the kiss." Matt said.  
"Yeah, me to." Amy replied.  
"Listen if I did something to up-set you I am sorry." Matt asked.  
"No, you didn't not do anything wrong." Amy responded.  
"Okay good, cause I thought I had done something wrong." Matt stated with a smile.  
Amy then put her hands on his lips.  
"Don't say a word Matt Hardy." Amy said.  
She then started to kiss him slowly and Matt responded very quickly.  
They then pulled away.  
"Maybe I should go." Matt said.  
"Yeah, maybe you should." Amy replied.  
"So I guess I will see you around." Matt stated.  
"One more kiss before I go?" Matt said joking.  
"Get out of here." Amy said pushing him with a smile on her face.  
Matt started to laugh.  
He then got into his car and drove off.  
Thirty Five Minutes later:  
  
Matt pulls into the driveway and goes in the house to find Jeff sitting on the couch whistling.  
"What's up!" Matt yelled.  
"Nothing." Jeff replied.  
"Tell me how did it go?" Jeff asked.  
"That is why you were whistling, you are just so nosy." Matt said laughing.  
"How did you know?" Jeff stated.  
"I just did." Matt responded.  
"Dang, Matt why wont you tell me!" Jeff yelled.  
"Because, I don't have to tell you everything." Matt stated.  
Jeff then started whining.  
Matt went to bed and so did Jeff.  
That next morning:  
  
Jeff was woke from someone knocking on the door.  
Jeff came down stairs and opened the door to Trish Stratus standing there smiling at Jeff.  
"What do you want." Jeff said.  
"Amy told me that Matt kissed her, well tell me everything that happened!" Trish said excited.  
"Can't, Matt did not tell me a thing." Jeff said with a frown on his face.  
"Oh….Man." Trish said sitting on the couch.  
"Trish can I tell you something, I have been trying to set them up." Jeff said.  
"Oh, Cool beans." Trish replied.  
"I know they make such a good couple." Jeff stated with a smile on his face.  
Matt then came down stairs to see Jeff and Trish talking to each other.  
*Has my brother gone wacko* Matt thought.  
*Why his he with that skank Trish?* Matt thought.  
"Hi, Jeff." Matt said looking at Trish.  
Trish left a few minutes later.  
Matt was making breakfast for him & Jeff.  
He was baking Cheese omelets with bacon.  
He then handed Jeff his food.  
Matt was still thinking about Amy.  
*I wonder if she is thinking about me?* Matt thought.  
Just then a knock came on the door, Matt answered the door.  
It was Amy.  
Jeff slowly got off the couch and sneaked into his room.  
"Come on in." Matt said.  
Amy sat down on the couch.  
So did Matt.  
"Listen Ma.." Amy said trailing off.  
"What?" Matt said.  
"Kiss me?" Amy said.  
"Uh…..Ok." Matt said slowly leaning in.  
There lips then touched.  
It was slow but passionate & sweet kiss.  
Jeff peaked his head around the corner to see Matt & Amy kissing.  
He then walked back into his bedroom smiling.  
Matt & Amy pulled away.  
"We should really talk." Amy said.  
"I agree." Matt responded.  
"Listen, Amy I think Jeff is trying to set us up." Matt stated.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." Amy replied.  
"And it looks like it is working." Matt stated with a smile.  
"Yes, it is working." Amy responded.  
"Well I gotta go, bye." Amy said walking out the front door.  
Matt then heard her car start, he watched her leave.  
Jeff then came back out.  
  
End Of Chapter Four  
Please Review:) And let me know what you think.  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Early that morning Matt woke up to find Amy standing at the foot of his bed.  
"Matt, we really need to talk." Amy said.  
"Ok." Matt replied.  
They then went into the living room and sat down.  
"And no kissing ok." Amy stated.  
"Yeah." Matt responded.  
"And if you are wondering where Jeff is he is some where." Amy stated with a smile.  
*Gosh she looks so pretty when she smiles* Matt thought.  
Matt started to lean in, but was stopped by Amy.  
"No!" Amy yelled pushing Matt.  
"Oh, Yeah I forgot no kissing talk first." Matt said.  
Jeff came in the front door to find Matt & Amy kissing on the couch, Amy was sitting on his lap.  
*Love Puppies, My plan worked* Jeff thought.  
"Matt, I am standing right here." Jeff said.  
Amy & Matt pull away from the kiss.  
Amy quickly got off Matt's lap.  
"Hi, Jeff." Amy said.  
"Admit it you guys like each other." Jeff said with a smile.  
"Alright we can't hide it anymore, were in love." Matt said putting his arms around Amy's waist.  
"Oh and Jeff we knew you were trying to put us together." Amy said.  
"And it worked." Matt stated with smile on his face.  
Just then a knock came on the door.  
Jeff opened the door to see Trish standing there.  
"Come on in." Jeff said.  
"Thanks." Trish replied.  
She sat down on the couch.  
"Trish guess what." Matt said.  
"What?" Trish asked.  
"Me and Amy are officially involved." Matt stated with a smile.  
"No way." Trish said shocked.  
"Let's all go the outback steakhouse?" Jeff said.  
"Yeah alright that sounds good." Matt replied.  
They then got into Matt's car & drove off.  
Forty Five Minutes Later:  
They Arrived at Outback Steakhouse.  
Jeff and Trish went inside and got a table for all of them.  
While Matt & Amy took there time when they were walking in and  
plus they were holding hands.  
Matt & Amy then came inside and sat down at the table to eat.  
"Matt, what do you want to eat?" Jeff asked Matt.  
"I know, let's all have the T bone steaks." Amy said.  
Two Hours Later:  
  
They were done eating and getting ready when Jeff came running up to Matt.  
"Matt, are you gonna ask Amy out?" Jeff asked.  
After Jeff asked Matt that question they headed home.  
Little did Matt know that Vince heard everything they had said.  
Vince was grinning at what he had heard.  
"This will be fun." Vince said.  
Vince then left Outback Steakhouse.  
"I just wish I could have heard the rest, but that was enough."  
Vince said.  
Back at the Hardyz House.  
"Yeah I plan to." Matt told Jeff.  
They then went to bed because they were very tired.  
That Next Morning:  
  
Amy was downstairs making breakfast for all of them.  
Matt & Jeff came down the stairs to see what Amy was doing.  
Jeff went out into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
"Amy can I ask you a question?" Matt asked.  
"Sure." Amy responded.  
"Never mind." Matt said.  
"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Amy said.  
"No I just did not remember what I was gonna say." Matt replied.  
Jeff then came out into the kitchen to see Matt & Amy kissing.  
"When do we eat?" Jeff asked.  
Matt quickly turned and looked at Jeff with a smile.  
"Now." Matt said.  
Handing Jeff some food.  
"Thanks." Jeff said.  
Matt came out with some food & sat down.  
"Well did you ask her out?" Jeff asked Matt.  
"No." Matt responded.  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
"Because I guess I was scared." Matt responded.  
Later On That Night On Raw Is War:  
  
Vince McMahon was coming out to make a special  
announcement.  
Vince grabbed a microphone.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." Vince said but was interrupted by the fans.  
"Shut up!" Vince yelled.  
"Now as I was saying, I have a announcement, Matt Hardy & Lita are dating that's right you heard me!" Vince yelled.  
The Hardyz music then played & Matt came out with a microphone in his hand.  
"Whoa wait a minute Vince." Matt said.  
"No you wait a minute!" Vince yelled.  
"You know what Vince sometimes you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut." Matt said.  
"You got some nerve coming out here!" Vince yelled.  
"Just for that I am booking you in a match against Lita right here tonight in this very ring." Vince said.  
Matt gave Vince an evil glare.  
"Oh, and your brother Jeff will be fighting Rhyno tonight." Vince said.  
Matt then walked backstage & into their dressing room.  
"Do you believe what Vince is doing?" Jeff yelled.  
"Yes." Matt responded.  
"I have to fight Amy man." Matt said.  
Amy overheard what Matt had said.  
"You & me have to fight each other?" Amy asked Matt.  
"Yes." Matt responded.  
"I have to fight Rhyno tonight." Jeff said.  
Matt & Amy sat down and so did Jeff.  
Later on Matt & Amy are preparing for there match against each other.  
The Hardyz music played and Matt came out and did the gunz and then got in the ring.  
Amy music then played and she also did the gunz and then got in the ring.  
Then Vince came out wearing a referee shirt and entered the ring.  
The ring bell rang and match was starting.  
Matt came running towards Lita but she slid underneath Matt and bulldogged Matt.  
Lita picked up Matt but before she could do a move Matt kicked her in the stomach and did the Twist Of Fate on Lita he then pinned her and got the 1..2..3.  
On Amy and the match was over.  
Matt then helped Amy to their dressing room where Jeff was.  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked.  
"I will be." Amy responded.  
"No hard feelings?" Matt asked.  
"No there is no hard feelings." Amy replied.  
"I'm next." Jeff said.  
"Good luck." Matt responded.  
Jeff then left the dressing room.  
His music then started playing he came out and did the gunz and then entered the ring.  
Rhyno came out and quickly entered the ring.  
Jeff came running towards Rhyno he was going to do the hurricana but  
when he got on Rhynos shoulders Rhyno was able to turn it into a powerbomb before Jeff could flip him over.  
Jeff slowly got up and did the flying head scissors on Rhyno.  
He then picked up Rhyno and did the Twist Of Fate on Rhyno and climbed up on the top rope.  
"SWANTON!" Jeff yelled.  
He then jumped off the rope.  
Rhyno moved out of the way causing Jeff to slam on his back.  
Jeff started screaming in pain as soon as he hit the mat.  
Rhyno then set Jeff up in the middle of ring.  
Rhyno then came charging towards Jeff and gored Jeff.  
Rhyno then pinned Jeff and got the 1..2..3 and beat Jeff.  
Shortly after Rhyno had left Jeff had still not moved then the ambulance came out with a stretcher.  
Matt came running out to see them put Jeff on a stretcher.  
Matt could hear Jeff Moaning.  
They put Jeff in the back of the ambulance and Matt & Amy got into the ambulance with Jeff.  
  
The End. Please Review:)  



End file.
